


That Night

by nyooniverse



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Might be a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse
Summary: Minhyun had loved every side of Jonghyun ever since they first met. Believing in everything Jonghyun does, Minhyun has never doubted him."You deserve the whole world." was what Minhyun used to tell Jonghyun every day.But after that night, Jonghyun can't even love himself anymore."I don't deserve anything, Minhyun-ah. Not even you."
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	That Night

_The clock ticks. 2:30AM._

"Nurse Choi, please pass me the syringe," with his gaze still fixed on the patient, Jonghyun extends his spare hand to the back to receive the syringe.

"It's going to hurt a bit, but I promise you'll be fine," he smiles with assurance as he injects the patient's arm.

"It's all done, please rest well for now," he stands up and lets the nurse take over the rest of the work.

As he leaves the patient's bed, another nurse in the same ward calls for him, "Doctor Kim! Can you come here for awhile?"

Just like this, Jonghyun's day is kept occupied with different patients to handle. In fact, it's just another usual day at the hospital.

Someone stands at a distance, grinning affectionately as he watches. 

**MINHYUN'S POV**

Kim Jonghyun, a doctor in New East Hospital. The other more important identity? My boyfriend.

We met four years back, in the exact same hospital. He was the doctor, and I was the patient. I fractured my arm due to a traffic collision and got admitted to the hospital for a week. During that time, he was my doctor in-charge. That was how we met, got acquainted, and eventually fell in love.

Somehow, I should thank the drunk driver for colliding into my car. Else, I would have never met such a sweet boyfriend, right?

Jonghyun, he's so serious when he works, and that's what I love about him. People always say, "A man is the most charming when he's dedicated to something."

_That's right, he really is._

Although, he's always so busy, and rarely has time for me. That's why, I visit him at the hospital instead. Even just observing him from afar satifises me.

"I'll be at the resting area, call me if there's anything," Jonghyun instructs the nurse before he leaves the ward. 

He sounds tired, he definitely is tired, but never once he complained about it.

I watch as he walks down the busy corridor, his head down in order to hide his exhaustion from the long hours at work. No matter how tired he was, he made sure to never show it in front of others.

_That's the kind of man I fell for._

He finally arrives at the resting room after a few minutes walk. The room is empty, fortunately. Jonghyun hates socializing, even with his colleagues. He's just never interested in those random conversations and gossips the others talk about. Moreover, he's too worn out now to even speak.

His legs give way as he feels the couch behind him, letting out a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes. He sits back up after awhile and rubs his temple, groaning soullessly.

"Kim Jonghyun, you're a doctor, and your responsibility is to save lives," he mutters to himself, reminding himself that he shouldn't be having thoughts of giving up.

He looks at his watch, it reads 3:15AM.

"3..1..5.." he reads out.

"My favourite.." he whispers, a dry chuckle following it.

He reaches for the inner pocket of his coat and pulls out a photo. He gazes at it lovingly. But, his smile gradually disappears, and the mood changes.

"Minhyun-ah, do you know how much I miss you?" he gently caresses the photo.

_I can feel it, his tender touch. Just like how it felt before._

It's our photo, the one we took during our third anniversary, on March 15 that year.

"Do you know? I've been feeling so drained at work, both physically and mentally," he starts.

"Do you know? The only person I wish to see after a long day at work, is you," he says, emotions beginning to fill up.

"Do you know? How painful every day is, without you? Yet I have to live as if nothing ever happened," he sheds a tear.

And it didn't take long for him to break down completely.

"I know everything, Jonghyun-ah.." I kneel down before him, my eyes already watering.

"What's the point of being a doctor, Minhyun-ah? The fact that," he pauses, struggling to continue with the heavy breathing from crying.

"The fact that, I could save everyone but you, the love of my life," he finally lets it out.

I know, he has reached his maximum.

_It's okay, you don't have to hold it in anymore._

His heartbreaking sobs fill up the entire room, yet he constantly forces himself to suppress them so no one would hear him and see him in this miserable state.

"I'm sorry, Minhyun-ah, I couldn't protect you till the end."

My heart breaks, watching the man whom I love deeply, drowning in tears of regret and guilt.

_But Jonghyun-ah, it's not your fault._

_You've tried your best, and I would never blame you._

_That night, I imagined our future._

_That night, I promised to give us a future._

_But,_

_That night, you watched me stained in blood._

_That night, you cried as you held my hands._

_That night, we lost each other forever._

_The love and happiness you've given me in this life is more than enough._

My hand reaches for his face. I want to wipe off those tears.

_But I can't._

My hand takes his hands. I want to feel his warmth again.

_But I can't._

I lean in to his face, just before my lips touches his ears.

"I love you, Jonghyun-ah." are the words I want to tell him.

This time, I finally can.

_But he wouldn't know._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're feeling fine! This is a small part of a very big idea in my mind. Maybe one day, I'll make it into a full fic!


End file.
